Une mer déchainée
by Sildar
Summary: Trois jeunes femmes plus que charmantes viennent de sortir de l'académie, diplôme en main. Voici leur histoire et celle de leurs divisions...
1. chapitre 0: Un début fracassant

Chapitre 0 : Un début fracassant !

C'était la fin de l'été au Seireitei. Les différents festivals approchaient à grand pas. Cependant, à l'académie des shinigamis, les élèves de 6ème année étaient plus préoccupés par l'examen qu'ils étaient en train de passer. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait passer une année de plus à potasser et de plus, la moitié de l'ensemble des aspirants shinigamis avaient déjà redoublé l'année précédente.

Ils rentraient un par un dans les différentes pièces d'examen. C'étaient les évaluations en situation simulée, où les étudiants devaient appliquer lors d'un combat avec un shinigami de bas-niveau tout ce qu'ils avaient appris durant leurs 6 années d'étude. Quatre grands thèmes étaient évalués : kido, shunpo, hakuda* et zanjutsu**.

La veille déjà, ils avaient eu l'évaluation écrite des connaissances qu'ils étaient censés avoir accumulé. Le quart des candidats n'avaient pas le niveau en théorie et devaient donc absolument se rattraper en pratique. Les seuls qui ne s'inquiétaient pas étaient ceux de la classe élite qui pour la plupart avaient déjà une place réservée au sein du goteï 13.

C'était le cas d'Uchiki Tsubasa. Elle observait des ses yeux violets les autres candidats tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns appuyée sur un mur. A ses côtés , Nebarizuyoi Hanabi venait tout juste de passer son examen. Son attitude montrait son soulagement. Dire que à peine 30 minutes plus tôt, cette jeune fille mâte de peau était devenue pâle comme un linge en entendant son nom. Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés par la peur lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la salle d'éxamen. Il restait seulement Fukushin Iruka, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds atteignant ses reins avec deux mèches encadrant son visage et aux formes généreuses, qui passait son examen pendant que ses deux amies l'attendaient. La blonde n'avait même pas ressenti une once de stress. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas la motivation requise pour devenir shinigami. Cependant, elle faisait de son mieux car elle s'était fait des amis avec lesquels elle avait envie d'avancer.

Une fois sortie, la jeune femme aux yeux saphir rejoignit ses deux camarades. Elles décidèrent toutes trois d'aller manger un morceau car Tsubasa et Hanabi avaient été tellement stréssées par l'examen qu'elles avaient refusé de prendre quoi que ce soit. Tandis que Iruka s'était goinfrée sans retenue. Soudain, la voix du directeur retentit au travers d'un papillon de l'enfer qui virevoltait dans la salle.

« Que tous les candidats se présentent dans le hall! Nous allons annoncer les résultats ! »

A ces mots, les deux stressées se précipitèrent vers le lieu indiqué contrairement à la blonde qui trainait des pieds et qui arriva donc 10 minutes après ses camarades. Il se passa encore 30 minutes avant que tous les élèves n'arrivent. Un très vieil homme monta difficilement sur l'estrade. Iruka ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de faire une remarque…

« Il se fait pas un peu vieux pour nous enseigner l'art d'être shinigami ? »

Tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle se mirent à rire. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment surpris de son intervention. La jeune femme était connue pour être d'une franchise étonnante et d'un manque de tact flagrant. Le directeur ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à annoncer ceux qui dès le lendemain deviendont des shinigamis.

Trois longues heures passèrent avec une lenteur infinie, beaucoup en avaient marre d'être debout. La blonde en faisait partie. Elle s'était même assise par terre au bout de deux heures. La classe élite étant toujours la dernière appelée, les trois amies allaient attendre longtemps avant de recevoir leurs résultats. Le vieil homme avait annoncé d'emblée que, cette année encore, la moitié des candidats n'avait pas le niveau. Après encore 20 minutes d'attente, le directeur passa enfin à la classe élite.

« Le chef de promotion est… Hitsugaya Toshiro ! Félicitation pour votre parcours précoce! Etre diplômé de l'académie en seulement trois ans est…

- Tu peux pas abréger le vieux ? Hurla la jeune femme aux yeux saphir. On aimerait bien pouvoir partir !

-Fukushin, vous devriez prendre exemple sur Hitsugaya-kun !

-Non merci ! Pas envie de devenir une coincée du cul ! Allez, enchaîne le vieux, je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir !

- Eh bien j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer que je suis définitivement débarrassé de vous ! Vous avez reçu la seconde meilleure note à l'examen !

-Ouai… Génial… Je pourrais enfin mieux manger qu'à la cantoche…

-Aremh… Reprenons ! Troisième meilleure élève, Uchiki Tsubasa ! Quatrième place du classement, Nebarizuyoi Hanabi ! »

A cette annonce, Hanabi sauta de joie. La liste se poursuivit durant une bonne demi-heure encore. Une fois finie, le directeur clôtura son discours en disant…

« Dès demain vous recevrez vos uniformes et votre affectation ! Félicitation aux diplômés et ceux qui ne le sont pas, poursuivez vos efforts ! »

Tous les élèves sortirent et certains félicitèrent Iruka pour son intervention. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde d'insulter le directeur et de ne pas subir de remontrance. A force, le vieillard avait arrêté d'essayer de faire changer la jeune femme. Le pauvre homme, en à peine 6 ans, avait pris 2 siècles à cause de la blonde et de ses frasques. Cependant, elle était appréciée de ses camarades et des élèves plus jeunes. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Ses deux amies, Hanabi et Tsubasa, avait été attirées par sa personnalité plus que originale. D'ailleurs, la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes et celle aux yeux améthystes se connaissaient déjà bien avant l'académie. Mais depuis leur rencontre à elles trois, elles formaient le trio infernal.

La journée se termina par une fête durant laquelle tous les diplômés s'étaient tous relâchés. Tsubasa la première, riant aux éclats à la moindre blague de la farceuse et ainsi montrait sa véritable personnalité. Après tout, elle ne risquait plus rien. Hanabi aussi s'amusait bien, elle ne ressentait plus de stress donc, elle laissait sa joie de vivre ressortir lui attirant l'étonnement général. Tandis que Iruka… Restait elle-même….

Le lendemain matin, sur le chemin du tableau d'affichage, les trois jeunes femmes s'étaient faites interpellées par de nombreux admirateurs, environ une vingtaine chacune. Ce n'était pas surprenant. Chacune avaient des formes plus que généreuses et étaient considérées comme magnifiques. Elles mirent plus d'une heure à faire les 500 mètres qui séparaient leur chambre du tableau d'affichage. Comme quoi, repousser des mâles en manque d'affection était une perte de temps.

Elles laissaient leurs yeux scanner les listes des différentes divisions ainsi que les résultats écris à côté des noms. Aucune d'entres-elles n'était à la onzième division. Elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Seuls les étudiants les plus turbulents y étaient envoyés. C'était le cas de Iruka… Cependant, elle n'y était pas… Au grand étonnement de ses deux amies. Hanabi fut la première à trouver son affectation.

« Je suis à la 6ème division ! Oh non… Rien que regarder le capitaine Kuchiki me stresse. Je vais pas survivre une année moi !

- Moi je suis à la neuvième. Continua Tsubasa. Le vice-capitaine est plutôt pas mal…. Par contre la politique de justice de la division ne me correspond pas vraiment… Et toi Iruka ?

La blonde ne répondait pas, regardant son nom, ahurie. Ses deux amies suivirent son regard et elles furent choquées à leur tour.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? Demanda la jeune femme à la peu mâte

- C'est impossible ! S'exclama la brunette.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à la quatrième division ! hurla Iruka remise de son choc émotionnel intense. »

A ces mots, toutes les connaissances de la jeune femme se tournèrent vers elle, sidérés. Puis cherchant confirmation, ils vérifièrent la liste minuscule de la 4ème division. Seuls 6 élèves avaient été pris, dont la blonde. Il y eut un éclat de rire général. Tous connaissaient les difficultés qu'avait la jeune femme aux yeux saphir en kido. Son sort était généralement trop puissants, donc elle détruisait toutes les cibles au lieu d'une.

Laissant la pauvre incomprise sur place, Hanabi et Tsubasa partirent chercher leurs uniformes. Arpentant le long couloir qui menait à la réserve, elles observèrent une dernière fois au lieu ou elles avaient vécu ces 6 dernières années. Plusieurs tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, à égale distance les uns des autres. Certains représentaient des anciens capitaines du goteï 13, à la retraite ou décédés en mission, d'autres, les capitaines actuels. Chacune se plaça devant le portrait de leurs futurs supérieurs pour au moins une année.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude observait Kuchiki Byakuya, le chef d'une des quatre grandes familles. Elle le trouvait bel homme. Cependant, son air hautin la mettait mal à l'aise et son regard pénétrant la stressait. Le capitaine Kuchiki était un homme trop pointilleux pour elle. Hanabi était une fille extravertie et d'une extrême gentillesse mais son stress cachait parfois ces deux qualités. Malgré tout, elle restait très appréciée par ses camarades car elle était serviable.

De son côté, Tsubasa observait le portrait représentant Tousen Kaname. Elle ne l'appréciait guère. Cet homme était trop étrange pour elle. Qui pouvait mettre ses sentiments de côté et accomplir bêtement des missions parfois stupides ? Il ne devait pas être humain… Cet homme était suspect. Déjà que d'origine la jeune femme n'était pas très bavarde mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'elle n'avait pas confiance en son interlocuteur. C'était son sérieux et ses déceptions passées qui sont la cause de cette méfiance excessive.

Toutes deux furent sorties de leurs réflexions par Iruka qui murmurait de bien sombres paroles. Elles continuèrent leur chemin ensemble, trainant la blonde plus qu'autre chose, et arrivèrent au bout de quelques minutes à la réserve ou une employée de l'académie distribuait déjà les uniformes. Les deux meilleures amies continuèrent d'entrainer la dernière toujours choquée par son affectation. Cette dernière ne remarqua même pas quand ses deux camarades la larguèrent à la quatrième division…

* * *

><p>Tsubasa était arrivée à la 9ème division depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle avait pour compagnie une trentaine d'ex-sixième année ainsi que le troisième siège de la division, un homme assez grand et gros aux joues boursoufflées et à la peau tellement sèche qu'elle craquelait par endroit et en dessous de celle-ci des furoncles apparaissaient. Au bout d'une longue visite du bâtiment durant laquelle la jeune femme n'avait pas prêté attention, trop occupée à éviter les postillons intempestifs de son supérieur, le groupe arriva dans une grande salle. Le troisième siège leur ordonna de se mettre au garde à vous, ce qu'ils firent. Il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant que le shoji*** ne s'ouvre, laissant apparaître le capitaine et le vice-capitaine de la division. Tousen commença son discours une fois face à face.<p>

« Bienvenue à la neuvième division ! J'attends de vous que vous suiviez rigoureusement les ordres afin qu'ensemble nous fassions régner la Justice au sein du gotei 13 ! Je suis Tousen Kaname, votre capitaine et voici, continua-t-il en désignant son second, Hisagi Shuhei votre vice-capitaine. Suivez ses ordres comme si c'était les miens. Il vous donnera d'ailleurs du travail. C'est tout ! Rompez ! »

Ils sortirent de la pièce une fois que le lieutenant leur distribua de la paperasse. Cependant, quelque chose étonna fortement Tsubasa et en même temps l'agaça énormément, tellement qu'elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

« Cette paperasse n'appartient-elle pas à la dixième division ? »

* * *

><p>Du côté de Hanabi, les choses se passaient tout aussi mal… A peine était-elle arrivée à la division qu'elle avait bousculé le troisième siège. Ce dernier l'avait sévèrement réprimandée pendant une bonne demi-heure. Ce n'était qu'une fois le vice-capitaine arrivée que le vieillard qui servait de troisième siège s'était tu. Le nouveau venu était un homme plutôt petit et frêle aux très longs cheveux violets. Il était tellement mince qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait s'envoler. La jeune fille à la peau mâte l'avais même pris pour une femme. Le haut gradé leur intima l'ordre à elle et ses 15 camarades de le suivre. Ils commencèrent donc une visite assez succincte, le supérieur étant relativement pressé de se débarrasser d'eux. Ils traversèrent rapidement les longs couloirs de la division jusqu'à arriver devant une porte majestueuse, celle du bureau du capitaine.<p>

« Capitaine ? Commença l'homme efféminé. Les nouvelles recrues sont là. Que dois-je en faire ?

-Donne leur du travail, résonna une voix impérieuse au travers de la porte, et ensuite reviens faire ta paperasse »

Hanabi se retrouva donc à faire de la paperasse. Bien qu'elle soit plutôt douée, elle n'aimait pas trop ça… Remarque, seul un masochiste pouvait aimer faire ça… Ou ensore un taré… Elle réussit à terminer son travail au bout de deux heures. Cependant, lorsqu'elle était allée voir le vice-capitaine, celui-ci lui avait dit :

« Apporte-les au capitaine ! Toque sur le cadre du shoji*** et attend qu'il te dise d'entrer ! »

Ce fut ainsi que la jeune femme dut se présenter à l'homme le plus stressant de la Soul Society. Elle fit donc comme lui avait ordonné le vice-capitaine. Elle toqua et attendit patiemment une réponse qui mit tout de même plus de deux minutes à arriver.

« Entrez ! »

Hanabi obéit et fit coulisser la porte. Le capitaine leva les yeux de sa propre paperasse et interrogea la nouvelle venue du regard.

« Je…Je…Je viens vous rendre la pap… paperasse. Balbutia-t-elle en tendant la pile de papier.

- Je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Veuillez attendre que j'ai terminé.

Ce qu'elle fit en se balançant d'un pied à un autre, attendant que le verdict tombe.

« Bien vous pouvez disposer… Demandez à Izumi-fukutaisho de vous donner quelque chose à faire. »

La jeune femme se retrouva donc dans le dojo d'entrainement car il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle sortit une cible d'entrainement et s'amusa à lui lancer des sorts de bakûdo. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle vit son capitaine l'observer, un thé à la main. Il prit la parole après quelques secondes d'observation.

« Vos sorts pourraient être plus puissants si vous y mettiez plus de puissance . »

Puis il partit sans demander son reste. Sa réplique avait surpris Hanabi qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Finalement, cet homme n'était pas si effrayant que ça, si on oubliait sa froideur…

Les deux amies rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives ver 22h ou elles y firent de beaux rêves. A ce moment là, elles n'estimaient pas la chance qu'elles avaient… Pauvre Iruka, elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 1! donnez moi vos impression! Une review fait toujours plaisir!<p>

A plus tard pour le chapitre 1, ou vous trouverez Iruka en prise avec la 11ème division!

Gatten


	2. Chapitre 1: Des rencontres renversantes!

Bonjour, c'est Gatten ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'on envoyé une review et je vais d'ailleurs y répondre avant de commencer mon chapitre.

**Seshiru** : Merci pour le compliment, voici la suite que tu attendais !

**Sode No Shirayuki** : Merci pour toutes tes suggestions, j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu auras moins l'impression que mes OC sont des Mary Sue. En fait comme le chapitre précédent était plus un prologue qu'autre chose, j'ai surtout voulu installer le cadre. Sache que j'ai toujours des fiches sur moi pour me rappeler des caractères de mes personnages. J'ai essayé de faire dans le ridicule pour ce chapitre. J'espère que sa te feras au moins sourire et merci pour l'encouragement. C'est agréable de voir que des gens donnent encore leur avis honnêtement, n'hésite pas à le faire à nouveau ! Merci encore !

**Kimiecricri** : Je suis contente que mes personnages te plaisent ! Je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise !

**Information importante: Comme me l'a fait remarquer Sode No Shirayuki dans sa review, Abarai a été transféré dans la 11 ème division après s'être battu avec un autre shinigami, cependant on ne sait pas vraiment s'il n'a pas de siège ou pas. J'ai alors considéré que je pouvais déjà lui donner le grade qu'il avait avant d'être promu vice-capitaine, soit 6 ème siège. Voilà! C'est tout! Merci à Sode no shirayuki d'avoir souligné ce point important dès le début comme ça je peux faire les modifications necessaires! Maintenant, Abarai Renji est un sans siège de la 11ème division! Désolée du dérangement et bonne lecture!**

Sans vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 : Des rencontres renversantes !<p>

Il devait être 8 heures lorsque le gong d'urgence de la 4ème division sonna et réveilla Iruka qui se leva péniblement et s'habilla en catastrophe. Elle était de mauvais poil… C'était la troisième fois qu'elle se faisait réveiller de la nuit après tout. Déjà que son premier jour ne s'était pas bien passé… Lorsqu'elle soignait des blessés, soit elle serrait trop les bandages ce qui leur coupait la circulation sanguine, soit elle enfonçait trop profondément l'aiguille de l'anesthésiant… Ce n'était pas sa faute ! La douceur et elle ne faisaient pas deux mais mille ! Ce fut pour cela que sa capitaine, une femme très gentille du nom de Unohana, l'avait affectée à la guérison de la 11ème division…

La blonde arriva sur les lieux de l'urgence et vit un chauve ainsi qu'un rouquin tatoués aux cheveux longs ensanglantés. Tous deux étaient accompagnés d'un homme avec des plumes accrochés à ses sourcils qui, lui, avait des blessures assez légères. Puis, la jeune femme aperçut les deux trouillardes qui avaient été affectées avec elle terrées dans un coin de la pièce comme des biches apeurées. Ces dernières poussèrent un soupir de soulagement collectif en la voyant entrer.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la jeune femme aux yeux saphir à ses collègues.

-Ils… Ils se sont blessés durant la nuit lors d'une beuverie Fukushin-san ! Lui répondit l'un des deux.

-C'était pas une beuverie ! Affirma le chauve. C'était un combat singulier entre hommes ! Des femmes ne peuvent pas comprendre !

-Si vous voulez, Lieutenant Madarame… Veuillez nous laisser vous soigner à présent. Fit Iruka en rassemblant des bandages et du désinfectant ainsi qu'un sceau d'eau chaude.

-Ne vous préoccupez pas de lui gente demoiselle ! »

La blonde ne se préoccupa pas de l'autorisation donnée par l'emplumée, toujours agacée de la remarque sexiste du troisième siège, et commença à nettoyer les plaies du rouquin sans aucune délicatesse bien sur. Ce qui fit pousser des cris de douleur au blessé.

« Est-ce normal ? Demanda le cinquième siège, inquiet du sort de son subordonné.

-Oui… Oui…

-Vous pourriez pas le faire plus doucement ! Beugla le tatoué.

-Arrêtez de gesticuler et à ce moment là, je ferai un effort… »

La réponse tac-au-tac de la nouvelle recrue fit augmenter d'un cran les protestations du rouquin ce qui acheva de la sortir de son demi-sommeil. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure de torture de la part d'une jeune femme plus que désirable et irascible au réveil qu'Abarai Renji, sans siège de la onzième division, put enfin souffler. Yumichika Ayasegama, qui se faisait soigner juste après n'émit pas une seule plainte car, selon lui, une aussi belle demoiselle ne pouvait que bien faire. Cependant, son subordonné n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec lui sur ce point là même si il se garda bien de lui dire. Il tenait tout de même à la vie. Le chauve ne savait pas trop quoi penser… C'était les deux autres qui l'avait soigné. Yumichika, complètement fasciné par Iruka, osa poser une question qui lui valut une remarque acerbe…

« Quel est votre nom, gente damoiselle ?

-En quoi sa vous regarde ?

-Pi… Pigeon ? Répéta bêtement le pauvre homme.

-Bah oui… Vous portez des plumes donc vous êtes un pigeon. Au fait ! Vos camarades vont rester en observation pour la journée. Ils sortiront ce soir avec un peu de chance ! »

Puis, elle partit sans demander son reste ni attendre de réponse pour aller faire un rapport auquel elle n'y comprenait pas grand-chose.

* * *

><p>Une fois le rapport « terminé », enfin, plus bâclé qu'autre chose, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à ses amies. Cependant, quelque chose l'arrêta dans sa manœuvre, en plein milieu de la rue.<p>

« Elles sont dans quelle division déjà ? »

Eh oui… La jeune femme n'était pas réputée pour sa grande mémoire… Pas qu'elle était stupide, juste que cela rentrait par une oreille pour ressortir de l'autre. Une voix résonna

« Iruka ! »

La blonde se retourna pour voir son amie Hanabi courir vers elle. Connaissant sa camarade comme si elle l'avait faite, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.

« Fais attention à ne pas tomber ! »

Et bam ! Chose dite chose faite. La métisse s'étala de tout son long aux pieds d'Iruka qui soupira de commisération. Entre elle qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue, la jeune femme aux yeux verts dont la maladresse pouvait devenir dangereuse et Tsubasa qui passait son temps à draguer tout ce qui bouge, l'académie avait bien fait de se débarrasser d'elles.

« Allez, donnes ta main que je t'aide à te lever. »

Dès que la brunette fut relevée, celle-ci prit le bras de son amie et l'entraina sans lui laisser le temps de protester. Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 minutes qu'elles arrivèrent en face du bâtiment de la 9ème division. Au même moment, La troisième du groupe en sortit. Une fois réunies, celle aux yeux bleus posa une question qui la turlupinait depuis qu'elle avait été attrapée par la maladroite.

« Pourquoi tu m'as trainée ici, Hanabi ?

-Nous étions censées aller faire les boutiques ! lui rappela la métisse. Tu as encore oublié ! Apprends à écouter ce qui se passe autour de toi !

-Et toi à ne plus t'étaler en pleine rue… »

Quand ces deux là commençaient, rien ne pouvait les arrêter. C'était comme cela depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées toutes les trois à l'académie. Iruka était la dernière à les avoir rejointes. Hanabi et Tsubasa se connaissaient depuis bien plus longtemps. Elles avaient même vécu ensemble au Rukongai.

La blonde était quelqu'un de farouche, de méfiante à l'extrê n'aimait pas lier des amitiés, sa ne l'intéressait pas. En fait, elle n'appréciait que peu de choses. Manger et paresser en faisait partie et garde à celui qui la dérangeait !

Dans le cas de l'empotée, le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis venait du fait qu'elle était excessivement timide. Elle avait du mal à s'approcher des autres. Tout le contraire de son autre amie brune qui elle était très extravertie et qui n'hésitait pas à exprimer son affection.

Leur petite dispute continua jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent dans le quartier commerçant. Iruka laissa ses deux camarades faire du lèche vitrine non sans râler car elle détestait dépenser de l'argent pour quelque chose dont elle n'allait probablement jamais se servir.

« Arrête de rouspéter ! Lui reprocha Tsubasa. T'es pénible ! Et puis… Oh… Il est plutôt mignon celui là ! Fit-elle remarquer en montrant du doigt un jeune homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs en épis portant un insigne de Vice-capitaine.

-Lâche l'affaire dragueuse à 5 yens ! Vu l'alliance qu'il porte, il est marié. Annonça la blonde.

-Marié mais pas forcément fidèle ! Signala la 'dragueuse à 5 yens'

-Tsubasa ! S'exclama Hanabi. Ne dis pas ce genre de chose ! C'est un vice-capitaine !

-Et alors ? Demandèrent les deux autres.

-C'est notre supérieur ! On ne peut pas parler en mal de lui !»

Le vice-capitaine sembla les remarquer et commença à se diriger vers elles. Cependant la métisse attrapa ses deux camarades et partit en courant à toute vitesse, laissant une trainée de poussière derrière elle. Le jeune homme choqué par tant de précipitation, alors qu'il voulait juste leur demander si elles avaient vu sa petite subordonnée, resta sur place quelques minutes regardant fixement la direction par laquelle le trio s'était enfui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des femmes le fuir. D'habitude, elles le collaient… Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin qu'il fut interpellé avec respect par une femme brune de petite taille avec une mèche barrant son visage.

« Kaien-dono ! Je suis désolée… Je me suis perdue…

-C'est rien Kuchiki ! Répliqua l'homme en souriant avec insouciance. Viens, on rentre à la caserne avant que Kiyone et Sentarou ne fassent trop de dégâts. »

Ce que la jeune fille ne lui dit pas, c'était qu'elle avait vu une peluche Chappy dans une vitrine et qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la regarder… Mais c'est une autre histoire !

* * *

><p>Après cet incident, les trois amies décidèrent de se séparer. Tsubasa et Hanabi prirent le chemin de leurs divisions tandis qu'Iruka avait choisi de se balader un peu. Lorsqu'elle était à l'académie, elle n'avait jamais eu le temps d'aller se promener, trop occupée à bosser ses examens écris et son kido sous la tutelle d'Hitsugaya. Car, bien que la blonde soit excellente au Zanjutsu (combat à l'épée) et au Hakuda (combat à main nue), elle était excessivement mauvaise en kido et pour tout ce qui était théorique. C'était grâce au petit génie qu'elle était seconde au classement. Ses deux camarades étaient bonnes en tout car elles étaient assez bosseuses, tout le contraire de la jeune femme aux yeux saphirs qui était une véritable paresseuse et goinfre par dessus le marché.<p>

La nouvelle recrue se retrouva à longer les quartiers de la 11ème division dont les membres la mataient sans vergogne. Malheureusement, même si elle était une nouvelle shinigami, elle ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds par des hommes ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelait 'la brute' durant sa scolarité. Enfin bref, tous ceux qui avaient des paroles ou des gestes déplacés se prenaient un coup.

Soudain, un éclair rose s'abattit devant elle. Cela s'avéra être une petite fille aux courts cheveux roses. La gamine fixait la blonde avec un index collé dans le bec. Cette dernière remarqua l'insigne de vice-capitaine accroché au bras de l'enfant.

« Dis, blondie-chan, t'as à manger ? Et pourquoi tu tapes les gens ? Dis, ça te dis d'affronter Ken-chan ? Il s'ennuie !

-Blondie ?

-Bah ! T'es blonde ! Alors, t'as à manger ? Pourquoi tu tapes les gens ? Tu veux bien jouer avec Ken-chan ?

-Nan j'ai rien à manger gamine, je tapes les gens parce que ce sont des pervers et non j'ai pas envie de jouer !

-Alors, viens manger avec moi et Ken-chan et ensuite tu joues avec moi !

-Pourquoi ? T'as pas quelqu'un d'autre avec qui jouer ?

- Tatoo-chan et boule de pachinko sont à la quatrième division et drôle-de-sourcils reste devant son miroir et veut pas jouer avec moi !

-Et ce Ken-chan ? Demanda Iruka choquée par le fait qu'une gamine, même si elle était Vice-capitaine, insiste pour jouer avec elle.

-Il veut se battre et il jouera pas avec moi tant qu'il se sera pas battu ! Mais personne veut jouer avec Ken-chan !

-Ah… »

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi la petite était aussi insistante. Voilà que maintenant, elle se pendait à sa manche et faisait un mouvement de balancier dessus ! C'était quoi ce binz !

« Viens jouer avec moi ! Viens jouer avec moi ! Viens jouer avec moi !

-Non merci ! Maintenant, lâches-moi petite !

-Joues avec moi !

-Non c'est non t'écoutes quand on te parle ?

-Non ! Joues avec moi ! »

Au prix de gros efforts, la blonde parvint à détacher la sangsue. Elle essaya de s'enfuir mais à son grand désespoir, la gamine la poursuivait ! Ainsi, elle fit quasiment le tour du seireitei en courant, étant traquée par une vie-capitaine avide de jeu. Au crépuscule naissant, elle dut s'arrêter épuisée et en sueur d'avoir couru depuis l'heure du repas. Ce qui fit que l'enfant chasseur l'attrapa en lui sautant dessus. Cela entraina la chute d'Iruka qui s'étala comme son amie l'avait fait plus tôt avec en prime la petite fille sur le dos.

« Je t'ai attrapée ! Maintenant, joues avec moi ! »

La paresseuse essaya de ramper pour se dégager de l'emprise de sa tortionnaire, ce qui malheureusement n'aboutit pas. Le mollusque s'agrippait à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait et en plus, elle avait de la force la gamine ! Soudain, une aide providentielle vint à son secours…

« Vice-capitaine ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ah ! Boule de pachinko ! Tatoo-chan ! Je veux que Blondie-chan joue avec moi mais elle veut pas !

-Mais c'est la brute de la 4ème division ! Hurla un rouquin aux tatouages

-T'es qui ? Demanda la blonde. Et d'où tu me connais ?

-Tu m'as martyrisé pas plus tard que ce matin !

-Oh ! Tu connais Blondie-chan, Tattoo-chan ? demanda l'enfant en frottant son visage sur le dos de sa victime.

-C'est une brute ! »

Le rouquin continua à déblatérer toute sa colère et à hurler sur Iruka, toujours étalée au sol, pendant que le chauve essayait désespérément de détacher sa supérieure. Cependant, Yashiru refusait de lâcher prise. Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes.

« Je veux que Blondie-chan joue avec mouaaaaaa !

-Ce n'est pas possible Vice-capitaine ! Vous devez rentrer avec nous à la division avant que le capitaine ne s'inquiète ! Affirma Ikkaku en continuant de tirer l'enfant.

-Pitié, lâchez-moi… Vous m'avez couru après toute l'après-midi, j'ai pas mangé et je suis affamée… Supplia la victime désespérée.

-Bah alors ! Elle a joué avec vous Vice-capitaine ! Vous avez joué à chat !

-Tais-toi boule de pachinko ! »

Tout à coup, la nouvelle recrue se sentit légère, comme si un poids avait été ôté. Elle se releva doucement, complètement engourdie du fait d'être restée aussi longtemps dans cette position allongée sur le sol peu confortable. Puis, elle dirigea son regard vers son sauveur et vit le 3ème siège de la 11ème division se faire mordre le crane par la gamine aux cheveux roses. Voyant que la petite était occupée, la blonde en profita pour fuir à toutes jambes, bousculant le gueulard au passage.

« Blondie-chan est partie ! C'est ta faute sale boule de pachinko ! »

Le troisième siège de la 11ème division, Ikkaku Madarame, subit ce soir là toute la colère d'une petite fille à qui on avait enlevé le jouet. Ses hurlements furent entendus dans l'intégralité de la soul society, cassant les fenêtres proches du lieu de 'l'incident' et alertant ses camarades de la 11ème division. Paix à son âme…

* * *

><p>Yumichika Ayasegawa, quand à lui, s'observait tranquillement dans le miroir, admirant sa beauté, quand soudainement, il entendit long cri de douleur suivit d'un court silence qui fut suivit par un beuglement déchirant l'air de ce début de soirée déjà bien entamée. Après une bonne trentaine d'enchainements du même genre, il perdit son calme.<p>

« Mais qui pousse des cris aussi laids ! Ce n'est guère beau ! Que quelqu'un l'achève ! »

Pauvre Ikkaku, même son meilleur ami lui tournait le dos ! Paix à son âme…

* * *

><p>De son côté, Iruka, rentrée à sa division depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, comprit immédiatement la raison de ces hurlements et ne prit même pas la peine de réprimer le frisson d'horreur qui la traversa. Elle avait eut raison de fuir. Certes, elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux mais elle tenait tout de même à sa vie ! Cette gamine était psychopathe, elle l'avait poursuivit pendant plus de 3 heures rien que pour jouer ! Quelle chance d'avoir pu lui échapper !<p>

« Merci Troisième siège Madarame ! Paix à votre âme ! »

Cependant, lorsque la blonde croisa sa capitaine et qu'elle vit ce sourire lumineux, mais qui cachait derrière de grandes ténèbres, elle s'estima moins chanceuse d'un coup.

« Fukushi-san, ou étiez vous cet après-midi ? Nous vous avons cherché partout dans la division.

-Je n'étais pas à la division capitaine à cause d'une raison indépendante de ma volonté… Je suis désolée.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus ou je me verrai obligée d'applique une punition sévère.

-Ou… Oui capitaine ! Remercia la nouvelle recrue tremblante et transpirante de peur.

-C'est bien si vous avez compris. »

Souriant cette fois gentiment, Unohana partit laissant sa subordonnée seule dans le milieu du couloir déserté par ses collègues qui avait fuit la brune et son aura démoniaque. Libérée de toute sa tension, Iruka s'écroula, le regard dans le vague et la bouche grande ouverte. En regardant attentivement, on pouvait voir son âme sortir par l'ouverture. Paix à celle-ci…

...

Ce jour là, Fukushi Iruka et Madarame Ikkaku échappèrent de peu à la mort qu'auraient pu provoquer leurs supérieures hiérarchiques… Malheureusement, aucun des deux ne sut si ils avaient eu de la chance d'en réchapper ou si ce qui les attendait la prochaine fois serait pire…

Paix à leurs âmes…

* * *

><p>Coucou, c'est encore Gatten ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir enfin terminé de taper ce chapitre ! J'ai fais de mon mieux pour le publier au plus vite tout en respactant les suggestions que l'on m'a donné.<p>

Au fait, dites-moi, lequel de mes personnages vous préférez ?

-Iruka, la goinffre paresseuse à la grande gueule ?

-Hanabi, la timide et maladroite ?

-Tsubasa, la fille sure d'elle et dragueuse à ses heures perdues ?

Moi, personnellement, je préfère Iruka. Ca va d'ailleurs se faire ressentir car elle apparaît beaucoup plus que les autres dans les futrs chapitre. J'espère que vous continuerez à lire mon histoire!

Bye bye!

Gatten


	3. Chapitre 2: Et les ennuis continuent!

Voilà le second chapitre tant attendu ! Je vous remercie de toutes vos reviews ! Elles me font très plaisir ! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre plus de deux mois. J'ai commencé par avoir le syndrome de la feuille blanche et ensuite j'ai passé mon temps à réviser mes examens blanc. Je suis sincèrement désolée ! Je sais combien c'est pénible d'attendre la suite d'une histoire qui ne vient pas et combien c'est frustrant.

Au fait, je recherche un(e) béta reader pour qui ça intéresse. Ceux que ça intéresse peuvent m'envoyer un message.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Et les ennuis contunuent d'affluer<p>

Un mois était passé depuis l'intégration des trois jeunes femmes dans le gotei 13. Durant ce temps, elles avaient constaté que l'emploi du temps d'Iruka ne correspondait pas du tout à celui des deux autres. Hanabi et Tsubasa travaillaient de jour et remplissaient de la paperasse, ce qui d'ailleurs les énervait. Elles ne seraient pas envoyées sur le terrain avant encore 2 mois, c'était la règle et les divisions 6 et 9 étaient connues pour respecter les lois à la lettre. La blonde, elle, travaillait plus de nuit car les membres de la 11ème division se blessaient entre eux pendant leurs soirées boisson/combat. Cependant, c'était celle qui avait le plus de chance de partir en mission car, lors d'attaques de hollow, la 4ème division était souvent déployée dans sa quasi totalité. Cette différence d'emploi du temps faisait qu'elles ne se voyaient que durant leur jour de congé qui était, par un heureux hasard, le même pour chacune.

Durant ces jours de congés, au grand désespoir d'Iruka, elles faisaient généralement du lèche vitrine et quelques emplettes. La métisse avait des préférences pour les accessoires à ajouter sur sa tenue de shinigami tandis que la jeune femme aux yeux améthyste aimait acheter des kimonos et des yukatas. D'ailleurs, la ronchonne ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une remarque à chaque fois qu'elle en achetait un… Ce qui faisait qu'une dispute démarrait…

« Pourquoi tu en achète alors que tu ne les mets jamais ?

-Tu ne comprends pas le plaisir de s'offrir des choses Iruka. Toi tu préfère économiser ton argent et au final tu ne sais jamais quoi en faire ! »

Cependant, lors de ces sorties, Tsubasa était tout le temps à l'affut. Elle avait peur de retomber sur le Vice-capitaine de la dernière fois car elle craignait de se faire réprimander à cause de ses réflexions déplacées. La blonde, quand à elle, était effrayée à l'idée de revoir la gamine aux cheveux roses, ne voulant pas se faire à nouveau pourchasser à travers tout le seireitei. Ce qui faisait que les deux jeunes femmes devenaient paranoïaques et regardaient à droite et à gauche tout le temps et, parfois, allaient jusqu'à marcher à reculons pour voir si la personne crainte n'était pas au coin de la rue.

Cette attitude agaçait beaucoup la troisième qui n'y comprenait rien et qui était déjà assez énervée par l'attitude de son Vice-capitaine envers elle et ses autres camarades qui étaient aussi des nouvelles recrues de la 6ème division. Cet homme, bien que très beau même si il n'atteignait pas le niveau de son capitaine à ce niveau là non plus, les méprisait au point de leur refourguer son propre travail. Comme quoi derrière un visage d'ange peut se cacher le pire des enfoirés. Quand au capitaine, à part lors de son premier jour, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et l'esquivait soigneusement. Elle restait tout de même polie et respectueuse quand elle le croisait et le saluait donc comme elle le devait. Par contre, elle avait plus de mal à le faire envers son Vice-capitaine, à se demander pourquoi…

Cet homme allait parfois jusqu'à l'alpaguer vulgairement :

« Eh, la noire ! Viens chercher ça et l'apporter au capitaine ! Dépêches-toi ! »

Ca commençait à lui courir sur le haricot. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas aussi franche qu'Iruka. En plus, Hanabi mettait un point d'honneur à respecter ses supérieurs afin de ne pas s'attirer de problème, son apparence insolite suffisant amplement. Donc, à chaque fois qu'il l'insultait, elle fermait les yeux, respirait un bon coup et serrait les poings pour faire passer sa frustration. Malgré cela, une pointe de colère et d'agacement restait toujours présente. De plus son zanpakutô s'évertuait à faire des commentaires peu utiles comme par exemple…

« Mais dégaines moi et butes le ! Sa fera une ordure en moins et ça t'ôtera une épine du pied ! Crèves le ! »

Et après cela suivait toujours le rire strident et démoniaque de son partenaire de combat, l'être le plus inconscient, impulsif et mesquin qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi son épée était comme ça. D'ailleurs, un jour, à la fin de sa scolarité, elle avait demandé à ses amis quelle était la personnalité de leurs zanpakutô. La réponse avait été plus qu'enrichissante. Tsubasa lui avait répondu de manière plutôt brutale, à croire qu'elle n'aimait pas son partenaire…

« C'est un imbécile qui ne comprend rien à rien ! Stupide comme pas deux, crois-moi ! En plus, il se prend pour l'être le plus beau au monde alors qu'il est plutôt bof ! »

Iruka, de son côté, était restée très évasive sur le sujet, comme si elle était gênée…

« Eh bien, toute ce que je peux te dire c'est que nos caractère sont des antithèses mais pas vraiment incompatible dans le sens ou l'on s'entend assez bien. »

La métisse n'avait pas réussi à en tirer d'avantage de ses camarades, ce qui faisait que sa question restait en suspend…

* * *

><p>Ce lundi là, Hanabi devait donner de la paperasse à son capitaine comme à son habitude. Elle aurait bien voulu y réchappé… Rien que le regard de Kuchiki lui faisait baisser les yeux et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle fit connaître sa présence et demanda si elle pouvait entrer dans le bureau. Lorsqu'elle en eut l'autorisation, elle fit glisser la porte et se dirigea vers le chef de clan.<p>

« Voilà les papiers que vous aviez demandé au vice-capitaine monsieur.

-Pourquoi ne me les apporte pas lui-même ?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je n'ai fais qu'obéir aux ordres… Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle paniquée en s'abaissant.

-Ne vous excusez pas. La prochaine fois, dîtes-lui que livrer les papiers n'es plus votre tache car, à partir de maintenant, vous allez vous préparer à partir à l'entrainement spéciale créé pour les shinigamis sans grade. Je vous y envoie vous ainsi que 17 autres personnes. Vous y représenterez la 6ème division, j'espère que votre conduite à tous sera plus qu'exemplaire. Vous partirez tous le dernier jour de cette semaine.

-Ou… Oui monsieur ! Bégaya-t-elle. Je… Je ferai de mon mieux !

-Bien… Vous pouvez vous retirer.

-Oui monsieur ! »

Malheureusement, à son grand désespoir, son stress associé à sa maladresse firent qu'elle s'étala au sol, sous les yeux de son capitaine. Ces derniers s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Le glaçon n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi maladroit. A vrai dire ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était témoin des chutes de sa subordonnée. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que celle-ci tombait vraiment trop souvent et qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. C'était pour cela qu'il l'envoyait là-bas. Il pensait que si elle prenait confiance en elle et que si elle entrait en contact avec des shinigamis d'autres divisions et ayant plus d'expérience, elle pourrait enfin surmonter ses peurs et montrer son véritable potentiel.

* * *

><p>Du côté de Tsubasa, les choses étaient à peu près les mêmes. Son capitaine l'avait convoquée dans son bureau. Tousen et Hisagi s'y trouvait et discutaient tout en regardant les dossiers des sans grades lorsqu'elle entra. Ils interrompirent leur conversation et se tournèrent vers elle. Ce fut le vice-capitaine qui s'adressa à la dragueuse le premier, non sans la reluquer un peu.<p>

« Uchiki, nous vous avons convoqué pour parler de quelque chose d'important…

-Ah ! Sa tombe bien ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à dire au capitaine !

-A la fin de la semaine, commença le métisse, tous les sans sièges désignés par leurs capitaines partiront en camp d'entrainement. Vous et 15 autres personnes allez y aller et montrer tout le potentiel de la 9ème division !

-Bien capitaine! Accepta-t-elle, ravie d'être débarrassée de la paperasse.

-Vous aviez quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Demanda l'amoureux de la justice.

-Oui… Depuis mon arrivée, je m'occupe de la paperasse. J'ai constaté que, mélangés aux nôtres, la paperasse de la dixième division s'y trouvait. De plus, il semble que ce soit le vice-capitaine qui les glisse dans nos piles. Informa-t-elle en envoyant un regard accusateur au balafré.

-Que ? S'exclama l'aveugle en regardant son subordonné

-Je… Ce n'est pas moi ! Nia-t-il, ne sachant plus ou se fourrer.

-Ce n'est pas seulement cela ! Enchaina la brunette, heureuse de pouvoir rendre ses comptes. C'est le vice-capitaine Matsumoto de la dixième division qui lui demande. Cela ne me dérangerai pas si c'était le vice-capitaine qui s'occupait du travail qu'il a lui-même accepté la bave au bec mais il le délègue aux autres. Et cela, je trouve que c'est inacceptable ! »

Un long silence pesant suivit ces mots… Le séducteur se retrouva dans l'embarra. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la nouvelle recrue aurait le courage de le dénoncer. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise lorsque son supérieur fronça franchement les sourcils. Sa allait chauffer pour lui !

« Sur ce… Puis-je me retirer capitaine ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sur. Je vous remercie de votre franchise.

-Mais c'était un plaisir capitaine… Fit-t-elle avec un sourire emplis de sadisme avant de partir.

-Maintenant, Hisagi ?

-Oui capitaine ?

-A quand remonte la dernière fois que je t'ai enfermé dans mon bankai ? »

A cette question, le vice-capitaine sut… Il sut qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir indemne.

* * *

><p>Du côté d'Iruka, contrairement à ses deux amies, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans le bureau de sa capitaine. Non… C'était bien plus important…Elle se trouvait à l'accueil de l'hôpital et réfléchissait à quelque chose d'une extrême importance. Elle devait choisir pour son déjeuné entre des takoyakis et des ramens ! Dur dilemme ! Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un officier de la troisième division complètement ensanglanté, paniqué comme si il était en pleine crise de démence.<p>

« Venez vite ! Notre bataillon a été attaqué par une horde de hollows ! Le capitaine et le vice-capitaine nous ont permis de nous enfuir et sont restés là-bas mais ils étaient déjà dans un sal état avant qu'on parte. S'il vous plait, envoyez une équipe de soin dans le quartier 76 Est du rukongai ! Vite ! »

Personne ne réagit. Tous étaient choqués, pétrifiés. Les seuls membres de la division présents étaient les nouvelles recrues, les officiers étant déjà partis sur une mission importante en compagnie des 13 ème et 8 ème divisions. Le blessé réitéra sa demande.

« Aidez nous ! Vite ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! »

Cependant, personne ne se décida à agir. La blonde, devant tant d'hésitation, prit une décision…

« Finalement, je vais prendre les ramens ! »

Tous se tournèrent vers elle choqués. A croire qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. La jeune femme, remarquant qu'elle était observée malgré son obsession malsaine pour son repas, leur demanda…

« Bah, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ils sont si mauvais que ça les ramens ? »

Tous s'écroulèrent part terre à cette remarque. Cette fille était complètement stupide ou quoi ? Ou alors complètement inconsciente… Ou peut être les deux… Malgré le fait que cela ne faisait qu'un mois depuis qu'elle appartenait à la division et pourtant elle était connue de ses pairs comme quelqu'un de très insouciant… La nouvelle recrue sembla soudain réaliser la situation quand son regard se porta sur l'officier de la troisième division. Elle se précipita vers lui et l'examina sans délai puis se tourna vers ses camarades.

« Que quelqu'un le soigne ! Equipes de soins une et deux, préparez les blocs opératoires ! Equipe Trois, vous vous occuperez d'emporter le matériel pour les premiers soins et ensuite vous partirez sur les lieux de l'incident! Equipe 4 et 5, suivez moi ! Nous partons pour le rukongai sur le champ ! »

Tous restèrent ébahis face à cette prise de décision. La voix autoritaire de la brute les sortit de leur rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, magnez vous le fion ! On a pas que ça à faire ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent donc sans se faire prier. Ce fut ainsi que la quatrième division partit au front sans en avoir reçut l'ordre.

Cette dernière arriva rapidement sur les lieux : Une forêt lugubre dans laquelle il était difficile de discerner les formes. Cependant, la couleur rouge ressortait parfaitement dans les ténèbres créées par les arbres. Iruka fut choquée devant cette boucherie. Le vice-capitaine de la troisième division tentait désespérément de stopper l'avancé des hollows. Un bon nombre de soldats était gravement blessé et se trouvait à terre, dans l'incapacité totale de se relever. La paresseuse répartit ses troupes afin de soigner les plus atteints. Elle prit trois guérisseurs et s'enfonça un peu plus dans la forêt, là ou un des blessés qu'elle avait soigné plus tôt lui avait indiqué la position de son supérieur, Ichimaru Gin. Ses trois camarades tremblaient comme des feuilles mais continuaient de la suivre malgré tout car ils avaient encore plus peur de se retrouver seuls. Le petit groupe trouva le capitaine aux prises avec un adjuchas relativement puissant et qui ressemblait fortement à un rat géant et très laid. Il combattait avec des mouvements fluides et gracieux, tout le contraire de Zaraki Kenpachi. Cependant, tout à son combat, il ne remarqua pas un hollow qui avait échappé au contrôle de son second s'approcher de lui par derrière. L'un des trois peureux eut la bêtise de perturber la concentration du combattant à grand renfort de beuglements.

« Attention derrière vous ! »

Ce qui fit que l'argenté se retourna et tourna le dos à son adversaire le plus puissant. L'adjuchas en profita pour lever ses griffes acérées, prêt à achever le shinigami qui était tellement dans un sal état qu'il ne pouvait ni esquiver, ni survivre à un coup pareil. Il ne dut sa survie que grâce à l'intervention de la blonde. En effet, celle-ci avait attrapé la longue queue du pseudo-rat et l'avait balancé le plus loin possible avec la force qui la caractérisait. Ichimaru profita de cet instant de répit pour trancher le masque de celui qui avait eut le malheur d'essayer de l'éliminer par derrière puis se retourna vers le monstre à terre en prononçant les mots fatidiques…

« Transperce-le Shinzo ! »

La lame de son zanpakutô s'allongea jusqu'à transpercer le corps de la bête hideuse et, d'un mouvement précis du poignet de son utilisateur, coupa en deux sa victime pour revenir vers son maître. Ce dernier s'assit par terre épuisé par ses combats et la perte importante de sang.

« Izuru ? Articula-t-il tout de même avec difficulté entrouvrant ses paupières, laissant transparaitre de magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Il va bien. Il doit être traité par des guérisseurs en ce moment même. Nous allons nous occuper de vos blessures les plus graves avant de vous rapatrier au seireitei. Veuillez ne vous laisser faire, cela nous facilitera la tache et cela sera moins douloureux pour vous. Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers les trouillards qui l'accompagnaient. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ! Mettez-vous au travail ! »

Les interpellés se précipitèrent vers le capitaine ensanglanté et commencèrent son traitement si tôt arrivés près de lui. Il se passa plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les trois craintifs s'acquittèrent de leur tache avec un zèle remarquable. Ils placèrent ensuite le blessé sur un brancard de fortune que l'équipe 3 venait de leur apporter puis le petit groupe retourna sur ses pas et rejoignit le reste des troupes.

Une fois arrivés au seireitei, les moins invalides furent renvoyés chez eux tandis que les autres furent admis à la quatrième division. Cependant, dès leur entrée dans le bâtiment, l'argenté eut soudain des difficultés à respirer comme si quelque chose lui oppressait la poitrine, son poing droit appuyée dessus comme pour endiguer la douleur. La blonde l'examina aussitôt. Elle passa sa main sur le torse pale et découvrit une légère bosse au niveau d'une des blessures qui avaient été traitées plus tôt. Elle donna des instructions dès qu'elle fit sa trouvaille. Le dirigeant fut emmené en salle d'opération et mis sous anesthésiant. En entrant dans la pièce, après s'être désinfectée les mains et avoir changé de vêtements, pour la première fois de sa vie, Fukushin Iruka ressentit la peur. Celle de ne rien pouvoir faire pour sauver quelqu'un. Le capitaine de la troisième division était déjà dans un sal état avant mais là, il ne lui restait que peu de chance de survivre. Bien que cela fût difficile, la goinfre mit ses appréhensions de côté et ce fut avec le regard emplis de détermination qu'elle entama l'extraction du corps inconnu fiché dans la poitrine du blessé. Avec la plus grande délicatesse possible, elle rouvrit la plaie soignée plus tôt puis tout doucement, morceau par morceau, retira ce qui lui sembla être un morceau de corne. Dès que cette dernière fut ôtée, la jeune femme referma les différentes blessures à l'aide de kido. Elle ressortit complètement épuisée de la pièce mais seulement après avoir donné des instructions quand à l'installation des officiers de la troisième division dans les différentes chambre de l'hôpital. Il devait être dans les environs de dix-sept heures lorsque la nouvelle recrue s'endormit dans la salle de repos des soigneurs.

...

Elle fut réveillée par une main qui la secouait doucement. Malheureusement, elle vit son pire cauchemar quand elle ouvrit ses yeux bleus… Unohana Retsu dans toute sa grandeur… Elle sentait que ça allait chauffer pour son matricule… Surtout lorsqu'elle lui fit son sourire démoniaque…

« Fukushin ? J'aimerai vous parler dans mon bureau si tu le veux bien. »

Le démon n'attendit même pas sa réponse qu'elle commença à partir en direction de son bureau qu'elle partageait avec sa vice-capitaine. La brute se leva et suivit sa supérieure bon gré mal gré. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce incriminée et la plus âgée s'installa à sa table de travail et intima sa subornée à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme si celle-ci n'avait pas déjà assez la trouille.

« J'aimerai discuter de quelque chose avec vous. Commença-t-elle, son sourire effrayant toujours en place

-Oui Capitaine ?

-On m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fais cet après-midi… Et ce dans les moindres détails.

-Même l'épisode des ramens ? Demanda la paresseuse très terrifiée.

-L'épisode des ramens ? L'interrogea la brune

-Nan rien oubliez… Se reprit la blonde rassurée tout en levant ses mains en signe de paix.

-Je dois avouer que je suis surprise que vous ayez réussi à gérer aussi bien la situation malgré votre manque d'expérience. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir prise dans ma division.

-Merci ? Répondit la jeunette qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Cela m'a conforté dans ma décision…

-Laquelle ? S'inquiéta-t-elle brusquement, se tendant comme la corde d'un arc.

-Celle de vous envoyer en camps d'entrainement des nouvelles recrues avec les autres divisions.

-C'est vrai que Hanabi et Tsubasa m'en ont parlé en sortant du bureau de leurs capitaine ce matin. Chuchota-t-elle avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. J'y serai envoyée avec qui ?

-Seule… Notre division n'est pas faite pour le combat et ce n'est que très rarement que j'envoie quelqu'un au camp d'entrainement. Vous êtes actuellement la seule sans siège capable de suivre cet entrainement.

-Merci capitaine ! Une autre question, combien de temps dure ce camp ?

-Il dure treize jour, cependant ne vous reposez pas sur vos lauriers. Les capitaines et vice-capitaines vont vous observer. Je serai moi-même présente. Préparez-vous à partir à la fin de la semaine. Je suis certaine que vous allez honorer la division comme il se doit.

-Bien capitaine.

-Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

Une fois sortie du bureau, de la division et s'en être éloignée le plus loin possible, elle laissa éclater tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur…

« Pourquoi moi ! »

Et Iruka n'était pas encore au bout de ses surprises…

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donner le chapitre 3 au plus tard dans un mois. J'espère que mes personnages vous plaisent. Je vais accentuer les combats dans les deux ou trois chapitres suivants.<p>

Donnez-moi votre avis ! Il est le bienvenue !

A la prochaine !

Gatten.


End file.
